Whisper
by KT-ExReplica
Summary: Green has issues finding something to get for Red's birthday, thus leads him to an awkward chat with his best friend Gold. Green had an accent which Red finds immensely sexy. Happy Birthday to Red! 8thAugust WARNINGS: MALExMALE ORIGINALSHIPPING PWPVERYSHAMELESS LEMON!


-Whisper-

Green let his head drop to the table with a thunk. Gold stared down at him unimpressed; stirring his coffee- Green didn't understand why Gold even bothered stirring his coffee when he never even added anything to it in the first place. Green stared at the café table silently, tracing the wood grain with a finger. He could feel Gold's piercing hawk like gaze on him. Green let out a suffering sigh.

"I just don't really know what to give him."

Oh it was those clichés where finding gifts for your significant others' birthday was so damn hard. Green wondered if other couples were cursed with this. Gold stopped mixing his coffee and regarded him with a serious expression. Wait serious?

Gold was never serious.

Whenever Gold was serious it usually meant he was going to be… well serious. But it meant he was going to be sensible which was actually going to be a first.

This better be good.

Otherwise he'd kick Gold to Antarctica and back.

"You have an accent don't you Green?"

Green blinked, yes he did so what? He was half Japanese and half French and thus the mixture of both accents merged to create a lilting baritone with a slight purr. Gold himself was half Spanish and his voice was quite husky and without sounding like he was totally cheating on his partner, Green thought Gold had been gifted with quite a sexy voice.

"Yeah. I do have an accent."

"Then use it to your advantage."

Green looked up at his best friend with surprise.

"How would I use an accent to my-"

"How would you use it? _**Like this, mi amor**__,_"

Gold dropped his voice significantly, a bedroom voice. The hairs on Greens' neck stood up. No wonder Silver always walked with an obvious limp. Green was embarrassed that whilst he and Red had been dating for much longer, Gold seemed to be able to seduce his partner into doing a little naughty quickie anywhere, anytime and seemingly every day. Gold grinned at him with satisfaction.

"Just pull out the accent and he will be yours. Wrapped round your little finger and helpless; so you can do what you like with him."

Green buried his face in his hands- he was so embarrassed. Plus how did he know if this was even going to work?! Gold seemed to pick up on his awkward thoughts and smirked.

"Trust me. Red's told me about your… little rut. I hope this will help you work it out…."

Gold emptied his coffee cup in one go- God he was disgusting sometimes. He really had no manners at all coffee was supposed to be savoured not to be chugged like some cheap beer.

"Therefore all I have to say to you Green is… Go get him tiger."

Gold winked and Green sighed slapping the money on the café table. Standing up his hands shoved into his pockets he looked down at the golden eyed male.

"Thanks."

"No probs. Just doing my job."

Gold sat back kicking at Green's now vacated chair with an easy grin. Green waved him goodbye and exited the café. Thanks to Gold and their awkward, really awkward chat actually he knew what to do now for Red.

He just would have to play his cards right.

* * *

Red walked in the door to a darkened house. Unusual.

Normally Green would be home first and the place would be lit softly as his brunette lover hated bright lights at night- he declared that it was distracting and barbaric to have bright lights on at night. Pulling off his shoes Red tossed his jacket over the stair banister and padded into the kitchen to get some water. He had eaten out already with his colleagues- it seemed not even on his birthday he was allowed to leave such an important dinner meeting to celebrate. He sighed, sipping his water, glad it was over. He wondered where his fiery partner- Green was. He paused, listening.

Maybe he could hear him.

But there was silence.

Maybe Green was too caught up at the university where he taught to come back early tonight. Shrugging Red decided it was no big deal. They normally only saw each other properly during the evenings twice a week. The rest of the time they were too busy to see one another. It was sad and Red loved Green very much as did Green loved him but their jobs never allowed them to have time with each other- or at least not as much as they would've liked.

Finishing his water Red meandered upstairs looking to sleep early and sleep off the alcohol he had had, as he opened their bedroom door, the room also dark he wasn't fast enough to react when something slid round his eyes, blackening out everything. He let out a soft cry of shock.

"Green?!"

He whispered feeling hot hands, strong and quick running over his body, a small kiss pressed behind his ear as the tie he wore was slipped off. The sound loud and rather erotic in his ears as the silk was used to bind his wrists. Red didn't fight it, struggling however to dislodge his blindfold trying to see Green. He knew it was Green.

He hoped… it was Green.

Green would always be gentle if he were to ever do something like this. However Red still wasn't entirely sure if it was his lover or not. He called out again, worried. A soft chuckle in his ear and Red tensed up as he fell forwards onto the bed with a soft thud. He felt the mattress dip down as his assailant joined him and Red turned, twisting his body, still unsure if he should fight or not.

"Green?"

"Yes, _mon cher?_"

Red shuddered. What? That was Green yet not Green. He had never heard something so sensual fall from the brunette professors' lips let alone in such a sexy accent. Red whined quietly in the back of his throat, hard instantly and ashamed he had ever doubted it was Green touching him. Red jerked as those hot slender hands slipped under his clean pressed button up shirt to tease his nipples. Red loved it when Green roughly abused the sensitive spots. Red arched his uniform slacks feeling a bit too tight for the activity they were currently engaged within. He moaned as one hand slid down his torso to pause at the rim of his trousers, the hem, fingers dancing along the sensitive soft skin.

"Green let me go."

Red muttered, shying away as his shirt was roughly torn away in a screech of fabric ripping, now that he was bare waist up Red could feel the cool night air on his skin. He arched his back with a loud moan- much to his horror and embarrassment as he felt the slight pointed tip of Green's slick burning tongue sliding up from the small of his back to the top of his neck near his hairline. The intense and quick transition from feverish hot to the sting of the saliva cooling on his sensitive back was enough to drive the normally silent male nuts.

He whimpered this time, biting his lower lip to stifle the sounds as Green repeated the action having loved the reaction his lover had had towards it.

"_Don't fight it. I want to hear you __**scream**_."

Red shuddered, that accent, oh god. Light, soft pants falling with every breath he took, he bit his lip harder. He wouldn't give into Green yet. He let out a sharp gasp, high and sweet to the brunette's ears as his hard on was palmed roughly through his uniform slacks. Red keened as Green pressed open mouthed kisses down his back to nibble on one of his bony hip bones. He writhed at how naughty and plain filthy the kisses sounded. Green ran his hands down his thighs, Red didn't understand. It was as if his body was totally on fire tonight.

It burned hotter than ever his nerves singing with pleasure as the rough material of his trousers teased his cock. He was so sensitive and he didn't know why. Green was now purposefully leaving out the place he wanted attention most. Skipping over it. Teasing his navel with long clever fingers, and pinching his overly sensitised nipples; all the while marking his neck with loving nips and soothing kisses. Red just knew the next morning his pale neck would be marred with dark purple bite marks.

He shrieked as Green bit down roughly.

"GREEN!"

"_Let it all out, I'll be gentle."_

Red jerked his hips involuntarily, his bound hands seeking purchase in the bed sheets, clawing at them, twisting the fabric in between his fingers. Now after hearing Green lying through his teeth with that husky sexy voice Red knew instantly he wanted it the opposite. Hard, rough, brutal with Green all the while encouraging him, taunting and riling him up with that godamn sexy voice. Red tossed his head back exposing his neck, submitting fully.

"Fuck me."

Blunt.

Red-like, Green loved it when Red stopped fighting. It was one of the sexiest things ever. Growling lowly as he lunged forwards pinning Red down to the mattress; grinding their clothed erections together. Red's pretty mouth fell open in a gasp, pleasure crinkling his nose slightly as the raven snarled at Green to get one with it. Green smirked; he also loved it when Red got demanding. Pulling off his own clothes until he sat in his boxers Green decided whether or not he wanted to fuck Red on his back or front. Undecided as Red was thrashing again Green tore off the scarlet eyed males' trousers, leaving him bare.

"Going commando Red? _You naughty boy. I swear you are asking to be punished._"

Red arched now fully on his back, his bound hands above his head, canting his hips upwards begging silently for more contact, his dick was straight with a cute curve to it and flushed in the dim lighting, it was slick. Biting down into the soft flesh of Red's thighs listening to the sweet groans that fell from wanting lips he nuzzled at the proud erection. Green knew how much this was turning his lover on, not to mention how much it was turning him on to know that just an 'accent' would unhinge the silence stoic man so much. Kissing Red gently on the lips he let out a grunt of surprise as Red drew him in quickly before he could pull away into a lusty passionate kiss.

Their tongues battling, Red humming his approval the whole while Green pinning him down his own clothed hard on rubbing up against Reds'. Yes, Green moaned back, he wanted Red to be as vocal as possible. Whenever Red just let go and screamed was probably the best thing ever. Their hips rocked back and forth in a slow fluid motion which felt so right and so damn good. The noises Red was making sounded straight out of some filthy wet dream fantasy.

However this was real and Green smirked as when reached up to hook a finger under his lovers' blindfold whisking it off to see disorientated scarlet eyes, dewy with pleasure blink rapidly to focus up at him. Red's lips parted in a quaint 'o' before reaching up to pull the brunette into a deep kiss once more. Green most definitely caught by surprise this time allowed Red to control, sharply moaning as the raven slid his pale hands into his hair, tugging and pulling at the chocolate brown strands. They broke apart and Red with his cheeks stained pink his lips flushed and his hair splayed out in an inky mess, spread his legs, looking like a total wanton slut. But he was Green's and the brunette felt the room had just gotten several degrees hotter and his underwear a little tighter and overall too damn hard to breathe.

Red was fucking _hot_. Swallowing Green leant down to nuzzle the base of the ravens' cock. Red his eyes wide, unsure and unbelieving that Green was going to suck him off, couldn't say anything in his shock. Smirking up at the red eyed male Green gave the long organ a slow lick, enjoying the guttural groan Red let fall from his lips. Yes just like this, but he wanted Red to be so much louder. Thus he was going to tease him a little more. Undoing Red's binding Green moved and watched his submissive partner with lusty eyes.

"_Fuck yourself for me_."

He growled, laying on his accent thicker and the response from Red was incredible. The way Red's eyes widened and his nostrils flared with the thought, his pretty pale cock twitching in excitement. Spreading his legs wider Red tensed as Green slipped and slid his mouth over and down the twitching length, sucking him teasingly. Red let out a strangled cry at the sight of the handsome brunette going down on him with a fervent kind of passion. Deciding he wasn't going to get anywhere by watching the show, Red decided to put on one of his own as he licked and sucked at his own fingers, mimicking Green as he worked pure hot, sexy magic on his dick- tongue swirling over his sensitive tip. Red swore he was going to blow his load soon.

He couldn't take those dark sexy green eyes flicking up at him every now and again, those sexy lips quirking into a smirk as they stretched round his sex. Red's soft cries were vocal sex to Green, but if Red knew what Green was thinking he would've begged to differ saying Green's fucking accent was nothing but dripping in lust.

Red couldn't take it.

"Green I'm coming!"

Was all he could gasp out before shooting his load onto a very surprised Green, splattering his face and into his fringe. Red convulsed as a second orgasm smacked him in the groin at the erotic image presented. Though he did not physically cum, the throes of passion were identical if not more powerful to the first one. His mouth wide open in a silent scream his body hypersensitive. Green reached up to wipe his face a devilish grin across his lips as he licked the cum off that stained his fingers. Red sliding his fingers out of his mouth reached down to press his index finger inside of himself. Green watched the action and his reaction hungrily. Red locked his gaze with him seemingly determined to stay quiet.

"Fuck."

Green hissed as Red added two more fingers, seemingly impatient, his eyes screwed shut his lips forming the word: 'Green', his name like a mantra over and over. Red then froze his eyes flying open. Green smirked and moving forwards captured Red in a rough hungry kiss, stealing his breath, making the raven push and buck against him for air. Suffocating him with lust. When they broke apart Red was breathing heavily and had no time to recover as his breath was stolen again in a scream.

"GREEN! OH GOD SHIT! GREEN YOU FUCKER!"

Red screamed as the brunette sheathed himself in one thrust, having pulled the red eyed male off of his fingers and easily sliding into his lover with a practiced move. Red panting, teary and impossibly hard again panted heavily, let his head fall back with a soft thud onto the bed sheets, his lithe pale chest heaving, convulsing as he gulped air. Trying to stop himself, his sensitive body and nerves and the lust and passion from consuming him. Making him too hot.

"_Oh I plan to fuck you hard._"

Green murmured in Red's ear, rolling his hips, grinding his hard cock further into Red, the pale smaller man thrashing as he tried his best to accommodate the intense and abrupt intrusion. Red clung onto Green tightly, his nails scoring harsh lines into his dominant partners' back. Green grinned down at him, dark and sexy.

"Fuck me Green. Fuck me hard."

Green didn't acknowledge him with a nod or a word. But through his hips, Red felt the whole bed jerk with the powerful thrust and spot on hit his prostate. He moaned loudly now without abandon, a high flush on his cheeks and his eyes hazy as the brunette pulled back and slammed back. It was hard and hot and Red just couldn't do anything but hang on and hold on for dear life as he was fucked mercilessly.

He loved it.

Clawing Green's strong back he cried his name over and over. Letting go and to Green this was the biggest turn on ever as Red screamed, normally so silent just thrashing, wailing and demanding his release. Green however slowed and Red glowered at him through his sex hazy vision.

"Why'd you stop?!"

"_Beg._"

Red simmered silently. Panting roughly. However he couldn't see Green letting up any time soon. Growling Red hissed:

"Green… Fuck me."

"_I cannot hear you my love~_"

Green could and he was fucking with him. Red bit his lip and threw his head back, not looking anywhere near Green.

"I want you Green. I want you and your massive cock fucking me harder and harder until I cannot remember my own damn name anymore."

Green smirked and jerked his hips slightly. Red flinched. Green still teased Red the blood eyed male whimpered.

"Fuck me Green… Please!"

A strangled sob as his release was denied and Green with a powerful surging thrust drove into Red once more, almost bending the smaller male in half with the strength of his hips meeting Reds'. Red gave back, moving up to meet Green's hips, moving in unison. His breath coming stuttered in heavy pants as he neared his climax. Green was placing mismatched kisses up his ankle to his knee and Red came hard as he felt a hot hand enclose round his cock, giving it a few well timed, tight tugs and he spilled everywhere.

"GREEN!"

Green let out a low grunt and moaned out Reds' name as he too came hard, inside Red, coating him thoroughly. He smirked as he pulled out sharply, swiftly listening to Red's moan of disappointment. Green enjoying the view of his cum trickling out of Red's abused entrance leant up and over to kiss the raven sweetly on the forehead.

"_Happy Birthday my love._"

He purred enjoying the sparks of lust that flickered in Red's scarlet, crimson eyes. Red punched at him weakly.

"Fuck off."

Green chuckled. Nibbling on Red's ear he counted all the love bites he left all over Red, down his back, his thighs and neck.

"You love me."

Red glowered at him before melting into post sex goo and cuddling up to his partner.

"I know."

"You should anyway."

"Go to sleep Green."

"So do I get birthday sex?"

"Sleep."

"Will I get you in little panties and-"

"GO TO SLEEP GREEN!"

Green smiled smugly as he drew Red into his arms the smaller male burrowing into the familiar embrace with a contended sigh.

"I mean you'd look so cute in an apron and nothing els-OUCH!"

Green winced as Red glared at him, taking Green's hand out oof his mouth where he had bitten him Red looked at him pointedly.

"Next words out of your mouth, that'll be your dick."

Green snorted pulling the resisting stoic male into his arms again, Red this time didn't struggle and opted for a soft huff, turning quickly to peck his lover on the nose Red whispered:

"Thanks,"

Green nuzzling his hickey mapped neck - _whispered_ in his accent:

"_Bon nuit mon bel amour_~"

Red almost hit him but opted for a sulty smirk that promised Green hoped, morning sex.

-End-


End file.
